


Letters to Satan

by EllariahMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Burning Christmas Letters, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Jack, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllariahMorningstar/pseuds/EllariahMorningstar
Summary: So… what if when Lucifer faced Michael at the end of Season 13, he didn’t really die due to the Nephilim grace? What if he was expelled from Nick and sent back to the Cage instead?Warning: A little angsty, but has a happy ending. Enjoy! And have a Merry Christmas/Happy Hannukah/Happy Holidays!!!





	1. Chapter 1

“Delivery!” A demon yelled, pouring a bag full of letters through the bars into the cage. Lucifer sighed, hidden in the corner. It was that time of year again. It was almost Christmas, and every year without fail, some children addressed letters to “Satan” instead of “Santa.” At first, it was slightly amusing when the little humans wrote him. He had even sent demons to do a little toy-shopping every now and again. Then, after a century or two, the letters got tiresome. 

While Lucifer was remembering seasons past, the demon disappeared. Lucifer carefully stalked over, kicking the pile over and further scattering the letters across the floor. He was frustrated. He was stuck in the cage, again, while the Michael from the other world still was on the loose. Lucifer knew he was experimenting with monsters, and that Michael had abandoned Dean’s body. Roaring, he kicked the pile again.

“Jack…” He murmured. It wasn’t just the other Michael bothering him, oh no. Lucifer was worried about his son. In a moment of rage, he had harmed his son. He had stolen his son’s grace, then tried to forcibly take him away. Lucifer grabbed the bars in front of him, squeezing until his knuckles turned white and his hands began to ache. Worst of all, he let his son think he hated him. That he would let him die. Slowly, tears crept into Lucifer’s eyes. He had become his Father, 2.0. 

Now, Jack was really sick. Lucifer knew how bad it was. He was coughing up blood, and would die if he didn’t get at least some of his grace back. And it was all Lucifer’s fault. And he couldn’t even fix it. He was stuck in this damned cage. Lucifer dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

“Lu, are you okay?” Lucifer straightened up immediately. He forgot he wasn’t alone down here anymore. Michael, his Michael, was still here. Since Lucifer had come back to the cage for the third time, Michael was trying to be more… brotherly. In a moment of weakness, Lucifer had confided in him about what happened with Jack and the other Michael, as well as Gabriel dying. 

“I’m fine,” Lucifer snorted. “More Christmas letters from brats.” He gestured around him vaguely, not turning to face Michael. Michael crouched behind him, gently rubbing his brother’s shoulders and upper-back. He didn’t buy it, but he wasn’t going to push Lucifer right now. 

“Do you want help burning them?” Michael murmured. He had witnessed Lucifer wadding them up and tossing them out of the cage into the hellfire beneath in years past. Lucifer smiled. At least he had his brother back. 

“Sure. Why not?” The two brothers sat down near the edge of the cage, wadding up the letters and tossing them into the flames, one by one. As Lucifer grabbed up the next letter, he froze. He read the name on the letter again and again, not believing what he was seeing. 

In his hands, he held a letter from Jack Kline, addressed to Satan. Michael noticed his change of demeanor and leaned over, silently reading the envelope. Lucifer’s fingers grasped the paper possessively, afraid it would disappear at any moment. 

“Well, don’t just stare at it! Open it already!” Michael urged, perched on his knees to read the letter over Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer snorted, glancing back at his brother. “Don’t look at me like that. Your fledgling wrote you a letter; aren’t you curious to see what it says?” Lucifer turned his attention back to the letter, hands trembling. He carefully opened the envelope, not wanting to damage his prize. Inside was a single piece of paper, folded with care. Gingerly, he unfolded the page, grimacing as he began to read:

Dear Santa,  
Sam and Dean told me you grant kid’s Christmas wishes, so I was hoping you could grant mine. This is going to be my first and only real Christmas, you see. I’m dying, and I don’t have a way to stop it. So, if you could, all I ask is for is a nice Christmas at home with my family. No hunting, no monsters.  
Please Santa. I don’t even know if you’re real, but if you are, could you please help me?  
Sincerely,  
Jack

Lucifer blinked as the waterworks threatened to start again. He jumped as he heard a sniffle behind him. He slowly turned to see Michael crying. Michael latched himself onto him, tears free-flowing. “We have to do something, Luci. This can’t be his only Christmas.” He sobbed. Lucifer sat, frozen in thought. He cracked a smile as an idea popped into his head. Jack would have a nice Christmas, this year and every year to come.

Lucifer stood up, escaping Michael’s grasp. He looked down at his brother. “I have an idea, but I need your help. I need to get the demons’ attention.” Michael smiled, hopping up quickly. They scanned the area below, chuckling when an innocent passerby made his rounds through. They chucked wadded-up letters at him until he came up for a chat. 

…

Jack slowly stretched, body aching. He made it; it was finally Christmas Day. Now, he had to put on a brave face for his family. He got dressed, then made his way to the war-room, where the bunker’s Christmas tree was set up. As he walked in, he saw Castiel huddled in the corner with Bobby Singer.

“It’s just strange, Castiel. We haven’t had a case in almost a month. It’s almost like all the evil in the world is taking a break for the holiday. We even have a few reports of demons taking down monsters. Since when does that happen?” Bobby grumbled, waving his hands around as he spoke. Castiel nodded, smiling at Jack as he walked by. Jack sat down between Mary and Sam on the couch, watching as Dean began grabbing presents and passing them out. He smiled up at Dean as he handed Jack a pile of presents, two of them addressed from Santa. Castiel noticed the two packages, his brow furrowed. He didn’t remember Mary or himself wrapping those.

Jack slowly opened his gifts. He got a trenchcoat of his own from Castiel, some DVDs from Sam, a McDonald’s giftcard from Dean, some new clothes from Mary, and a shotgun of his own from Bobby. Finally, he got to the two presents from Santa. He honestly couldn’t believe Santa had actually sent him some presents! The first box contained a toy lightsaber that lit up blue and made noises. It has a small note attached that said: “Sorry, kid. Can’t trust you with a real lightsaber yet. Maybe when you’re a little older.” Jack giggled, then opened the second present, oblivious to the confusion of the adults around him.

Inside was a stuffed Chewbacca, about the size of a normal teddy bear. Jack cuddled it to his chest after examining it carefully. The others were still puzzled, but figured someone else in the bunker had wanted to do something special for Jack. Christmas continued, until everyone retired to their rooms that evening.

…

Jack carefully set the Chewbacca down by his pillow and played with his lightsaber until the batteries died. Even though it wasn’t real, he loved it. He put the lightsaber down on his desk, making a mental note to ask for more batteries in the morning. He laid down and began to play with the Chewbacca. A small envelope fell from underneath the wookiee’s vest with his name written on it. Jack opened the envelope, frowning when a small vial of angel grace tumbled out, glowing blue. He placed the grace off to the side, and opened the page inside. He read slowly, absorbing every word.

Dear Jack,  
You might want to check who you address letters to in the future. That being said, I was still happy to receive a letter from you.  
Words cannot express how sorry I am for how I’ve hurt you. I don’t expect you to forgive me; God knows I don’t deserve it. However, please know despite how I acted, I DO love you. I will always love you, and know that I am proud of you. Please, take the grace I have sent you, and live to see next Christmas, and every Christmas after that. Be the man you want to be, one that would make your mother proud. Be better than I could ever have dreamed. I know you will be.   
I’m truly sorry, my son. I hope one day you can forgive me. 

Merry Christmas,  
Lucifer

P.S. Your Uncle Michael, the one from our universe, says hi and he loves you too.

Jack clutched the note in his hands, rereading each line, analyzing each letter. Finally, he turns his attention to the grace. He uncapped the vial, drinking every last drop. Instantly, he felt better. The best he had in a while. He began to pace the room, thoughts swirling around in his head.   
He finally sat down at his desk and with a small smile and a light heart, began to write another letter to “Satan."

Dear Dad....


	2. Beers with Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to make this a series. I don't know how long it will be, but it will have a happy, sappy ending (like everything else I write). If there is anything you would like to see in later chapters, please let me know. Hope you enjoy!

Lucifer carefully folded his newest letter from Jack, stowing it away in his pocket with the first letter. His son had actually written him back! He smiled, mentally savoring every line.

“Are you going to let me read it now?” Michael asked, leaning against the cage bars, watching intently. “You’ve read it like six times now!” He smirked, tracing one finger over his lips. “At least tell me what it says.”

“It says…” Lucifer pursed his lips, then continued, “He thanked me for the grace, and accepts my apology.”

“And?” Michael adds, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“And…” Lucifer pauses for emphasis. “He says hi, and can’t wait to meet you.”

“Aw! He is so cute!” Michael grins. “Just like his daddy.” Lucifer glares back, but doesn’t dignify him with a response. Instead, he begins to pace the cage. 

“I need to get out of here. I need to show him I mean what I wrote.” Lucifer crosses his arms, staring out of the cage bars. He freezes as he hears a prayer. A prayer for him. Nick… Lucifer winks at Michael, watching understanding creep across his features. 

“Don’t forget me down here, you ass!” Michael shouts as Lucifer disappears from the cage, freed by his old vessel, Nick. 

…

“So, do you remember him or not?” Nick asked, lounging back. Lucifer had just reentered his vessel, and Nick was probing him with questions about the demon Abraxas. Lucifer vaguely remembered Abraxas. He had been a devout follower under Azazel’s reign of Hell, and unlike most demons, remained loyal to Lucifer up until this day. However, Nick had done him a favor by getting him out of the cage. Really, what was one demon in the scheme of things? 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I promise we will find and kill Abraxas, if he’s still kicking. Is this all you want? What do you want after the demon is gone?” Lucifer snorted, making eye contact with Nick. The man shifted nervously. 

“Well, I figured I would just stay in here with you. Be your voice of reason.” Nick cracked a smile. “Your Jiminy Cricket.” 

Lucifer huffed, but didn’t comment further. If Nick wanted to tag along for the ride, so be it. “Fine. We’ll take care of your little demon problem, then I’m going to find my son.” He rolled his shoulders, popping the joints. “The sooner, the better.”

…

“Are you sure, Jack? Maybe you should rest a bit more.” Mary pressed, anxious about Jack going out on a hunt. He had magically gotten better since Christmas, even though he still wasn’t able to fully use his powers. He claimed it a Christmas miracle, but everyone was skeptical. Sam and Dean weren’t too concerned; they were just happy Jack felt better. Castiel suspected it had something to do with odd doll Jack had received from “Santa,” and had made it his mission to find out who had gotten the lightsaber and the stuffed Chewbacca for Jack, but to no success.

“Don’t worry, Mary. I’ll be fine.” Jack smiled, clearly excited. Sam, Dean and Castiel were taking him with them on a hunt, and he couldn’t wait to hit the road. Sam had found out about a string of murders down in Louisiana leading to New Orleans. Nothing seemed paranormal about the case, but the boys were itching to get out of the bunker. There hadn’t been a single case since Christmas, and even a few weeks prior. Mary smiled and hugged Jack, then went to say goodbye to her boys. Jack headed to the Impala, stowing his bags in the trunk.

“Jack.” Dean called, waltzing into the garage. “How about it? Ready to learn to drive?” He twirled the keys in his fingers, and tossed them to Jack. 

“Me? Are you sure?” Jack asked, instantly nervous.

“Yeah, kid.” Dean smiled. “Just remember not to stop if Sammy asks for a pit stop.”

“Um, okay?”

…

“Well, that was messy…” Nick said, watching blood drip from his body’s fingers. “But oddly satisfying.” He added. Lucifer snorted, then surveyed the damage. He had tracked Abraxas down to a bar in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Pat O’Briens. The demon had been drinking in the courtyard in the middle of the afternoon. Lucifer had been surprised there had been so many other people drinking here as well. 

“It’s five o’clock somewhere.” Nick chimed in, picking up on Lucifer’s thoughts. “On a serious note, though, can you clean the place up? It looks like a scene out of a B-rated horror flick.” Lucifer sighed, snapping his fingers. All the smashed chairs and tables were fixed, and all the blood along with the demon’s body disappeared.

“Happy now?” Lucifer asked out loud, not that he was worried about anyone hearing him. People had scurried off when he started throwing the demon around. 

“Yes… but I think we need a drink.” Nick commented. “I recommend their Hurricane. I’ve heard it’s delicious.”

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. “I never would have taken you for the fruity type.”

Internally, Nick rolled his eyes. “The pot shouldn’t call the kettle black, Luci.”

With a groan, followed by a chuckle, Lucifer made his way inside to order a drink. Somehow, the patrons inside missed everything. Soon, he was sitting by a window, waiting for his Hurricane. He quickly straightened up as he saw a familiar Impala park on the other side of the street. He squinted, trying to make out the people inside. He exhaled sharply when he saw the driver.

“Father, help me. Those idiots let my son drive.”

…

“Alright, so there was a tweet talking about a massive bar fight here a while ago.” Sam said, scrolling through his phone.

“It’s New Orleans. What else is new?” Dean said gruffly, glancing over at Sam.

“What’s a ‘tweet’?” Jack asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“It’s a method of human communication.” Castiel answered, smiling at the boy.

“I thought birds did that.” Jack was even more confused. “Do humans build nests too?”

“No, not usually.” Dean cut in, wanting to get back on track. “Anyway, we should inside and find out what happened.” The group made their way, freezing as they walked through the bar area. A familiar face smiled at the group and waved.

“Lucifer.” Sam breathed, going pale. Jack started to wave back, but Castiel swooped in front of him, blocking him from Lucifer’s view. Dean moved to Castiel’s side, ready for a fight. Lucifer put his hands up in mock surrender and padded over to them. 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite group of people! Sam, Dean, and… the other one.” He smirked at Cas, then glanced behind to wink at Jack. “Hello, son.” 

“Hi Dad.” Jack mumbled quietly, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. He hadn’t told anyone about his father’s letter. People were turning around to stare, and Jack didn’t want a scene. Not here.

“Why don’t we all sit down and have a chat?” Lucifer said, gesturing to the tables outside. “I promise, I’m not here to hurt any of you. I was already here.” 

“Yeah right. Like your word means anything.” Sam snarled back, finally regaining his composure. “We’ve trusted you before. Why should we now?” Lucifer, sensing Jack beginning to get upset, decided to change tactics.

“Look, I get you don’t trust me. I don’t blame you for that. I just want to check and make sure my son is okay, then I’ll get out of your hair. I’ll even help you on whatever little case you’re on, if it makes you feel any better.” He started walking towards a table outside, giving the others no option but to follow. They weren’t about to leave the devil loose in New Orleans. After their order was taken, the group sat around in silence, fidgeting. 

“Son, are you alright?” Lucifer broke the silence, eyes settling on his child. Jack nodded, then gave him a small smile. He wasn’t sure what to do here. 

“Hey, don’t talk to him. You nearly killed him. You talk to me. How the hell are you still alive?” Dean asked, brows furrowed angrily. 

“Um, yeah… Well, after you and evil Michael stabbed me, I woke up in the cage. Now, Nicky here let me out.” Lucifer said, drumming his fingers on the table. “Kinda why I’m in New Orleans, actually. I helped Nick get revenge on his wife and son’s murderer.”

“What? So that bar fight? That was you?” Sam asked, disbelief coloring his tone. “What about those other murders leading here. That was you too?”

Lucifer laced his fingers together and sighed. “Yes, all me. Those were ALL demons who had information on Abraxas, the demon who slaughtered Nick’s family.”

“Wait. Demons? So you ordered a demon to kill Nick’s family, and now you’re helping him get revenge! That’s horrible!” Dean piped up.

Sighing, Lucifer slowly rolled his eyes. “I did not order Abraxas to murder Nick’s family. I was in the cage, remember? Besides, he was doing what demons do. They murder, drink, and party.” The table fell silent as the waitress appeared with their beers. Lucifer scowled when he saw a bottle of beer placed in front on Jack. He quietly snapped his fingers once the waitress left, transforming to drink into a root beer. He shrugged when Sam and Dean shot him a look, slightly amused. Jack took a few sips and grinned.  
“I’ve never had this kind of beer before. It’s delicious!” 

“Glad you like it, kiddo.” Lucifer said, picking up his own beer. He winked at Sam and Dean, then downed his own beer. “So, I believe your little case is solved. Any news on litterbox-world Michael?”

“We’re still searching.” Sam grunted warily. 

“Well, drop me a line if you need my help.” Lucifer rose, then turned to face Jack. “Goodbye, Jackie. I’ll see you soon. Be safe.” Jack smiled back with a nod, watching his father walk away.

“We won’t!” Dean snapped at the back of the Devil’s head, irritated. Castiel and the two brothers argued over what to do about Lucifer, while Jack absent-mindedly sipped at his drink, his mind in the clouds. 

…

Jack collapsed on the bed, relaxing his head on the pillow. Sam and Dean had rented a suite at a hotel on Bourbon Street. It was nicer than places they usually stayed, but they wanted to throw Lucifer off their trail in case he was following them. The suite had three separate rooms attached to a living room and kitchenette, with one bathroom for them all to share. 

Listening carefully, Jack could still hear Castiel and the two brothers discussing plans in the living room. He wanted to be helpful and join in, but he wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t really want Lucifer dead, but he didn’t want him to hurt people either. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, frankly. Suddenly, he heard a flutter of wings. He looked up as his father came and laid beside him on the bed.

“Hey squirt.” Lucifer said affectionately, gently ruffling Jack’s hair. “Just wanted to come check on you when Dumb and Dumber weren’t around. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m good, Dad. Just a little worn out, that’s all.” Jack beamed warmly at the archangel. “Dean let me drive today! It was so much fun!”

“Yeah? That’s great, bambino.” Lucifer hid his scowl. His son was too young to be driving, but he couldn’t do anything about it right now. “What about everything else? Are you being treated well? Do you get enough sleep?”

“Yes, everyone’s great. I’ve been learning so much on hunts and stuff! I even courted someone!”

“Oh?” Lucifer fidgeted.

“Yeah… but she ended up being the bad guy. She’s a necromancer and had a zombie boyfriend. And she wants to kill me.” 

Lucifer chuckled, then smoothed Jack’s hair out of his face. “Do you want me to take care of her for you?”

Jack frowned at this. “No. She didn’t seem like the brightest crayon in the box. I’m not too worried about it.” He quickly repressed a yawn, wanting to keep talking to his father. Lucifer noticed it, however.

“Getting sleepy, little one?”

“No, I’m not tired. And I’m not little.” Jack grumbled. Lucifer chuckled, but snapped his fingers, a glass of warm milk appearing in his hand. 

“Here, drink this. It’ll help you sleep.” Jack accepted the glass but sat up, determined to stay awake for as long as possible. 

“So, is Nick still in there?”

“Yeah, he wants to stick around for a while.” Lucifer shrugged. “Anyway, you need to get under the covers. It’s bedtime, kiddo.” He snapped the empty glass away and helped Jack get under the blankets. 

“Dad, can you stay for a while? I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.” Jack asked, wearily blinking his eyes. 

“Of course, my son.” Lucifer said, wrapping an arm around him and snuggling Jack into his chest. He softly traced shapes onto the boy’s back, helping him relax in a deep slumber.


	3. Kidnapped by Satan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the Winchesters return back to the bunker, while Lucifer sets out on another quest. The other Michael shows his face, and madness ensues.

“Jack! It’s time to go!” Dean called from the other side of the door. Jack sat up, blinking his eyes at the bright morning light. Remembering last night’s events, he looked around for his father, but he was no where to be found. Jack got up with a stretch, feeling better rested than…well, since he’d been born. 

A few hours later, he was riding in the backseat of the Impala with Castiel while the Winchesters argued about where to stop for lunch. They were on their way back to the bunker. Jack met Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Jack…Are you okay? I know it’s got to be rough running into Lucifer like that. I can’t pretend to know what you’re feeling right now, but if you need to talk, we’re all here for you.” Dean said, tapping his fingers against the wheel. Sam grunted his agreement, while Castiel reached over and wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders.

“It’ll be okay, Jack. We won’t let him hurt you again.” Castiel said, rubbing the back of Jack’s neck affectionately. 

“I’m alright. I… I don’t think he wants to hurt me. I’m not sure what exactly he wants, but I don’t think he’ll ever hurt me again.” Jack mumbled, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. How could he explain that he wanted to be around his father, after everything he’s done to the Winchesters, Castiel, and countless others? 

“Well, don’t worry. He won’t ever get the chance.” Sam said confidently, focused intently on his phone. 

…

“I like him; he’s adorable.” Nick said as Lucifer surfed the web. They were sitting in a quaint little coffee shop with free-to-use computers for public access. He was searching for any leads on Michael and what he could be planning next. Lucifer smiled warmly, remembering Jack curling up into his side as he slept. They had stayed with him most of the night, keeping watch over the little Nephilim. 

“Yeah, he’s a little cutie. Kinda reminds me of my brother Gabriel when he was a fledgling.” Lucifer mumbled, still focused on the task at hand. Now that he had seen with his own eyes that Jack was fine, he could focus on getting rid of Michael. 

“So what will we do after we take out Michael?” Nick asked, sounding bored. “Grab Jack and settle down in the mountains somewhere?” 

“Something like that.” Lucifer sighed, closing down the computer. Nothing. “I won’t force him to go with me. I want him to choose me on his own.” Lucifer eyed Nick warily. “I already made the mistake of trying to tear him away; I won’t do it twice.” Lucifer rose from his seat, nodding his thanks to the coffee shop clerks on the way out. “Besides, I have some other things to attend to first.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I’m going to free my brother from Hell. Then we’re going to take out the other Michael together.”

…

“Home sweet home!” Dean sang as the Impala pulled up in the bunker. “You okay back there, kid?” Jack looked up and smiled. He had been rather quiet on the trip back to Lebanon, but Dean let it go. The kid had been through a lot, after all. 

“I’m fine, Dean.” Jack said, sliding out of the car.

“Jack!” Mary entered the bunker, embracing the boy. She then turned and hugged her sons in turn. “How was the trip?” Jack looked down at his feet, while Mary met Sam and Dean’s eyes. 

“I’m kinda tired. I’ll be in my room.” Jack said, grabbing his bag and retreating to his bedroom. Mary watched him, then turned to her sons and Castiel.  
“What happened?”

“Lucifer happened.” Sam spoke up. “He’s back.” 

Mary covered her mouth, then replied, “Did he do something to Jack?”

“No.” Castiel answered. “He said he just wanted to check on Jack. He was the one who caused the string of murders. He claims they were demons.” 

“Why would he go after demons?”

…

“Ugh…” Jack groaned, laying down on his bed. His head was pounding. He wasn’t sure what to do about his father. He wanted to be with him, but he also didn’t want to upset Dean, Cas, or Sam. They were his family too. Jack grabbed his Chewbacca next to his pillow, a sad smile gracing his lips.

“Don’t worry, little Nephilim. It’ll all work out.” Jack looked up to see a dark-featured woman sitting in a chair on the other side of his room. Michael. The archangel smiled, a malicious glint in his eye. “Happy to see me?”

“How did you get in here?” Jack said, rising slowly from the bed. With a snap of his fingers, Michael had him pinned down with his grace. 

“Same way I got in last time. I remembered to sever the alarms before I came in this time, though.” Michael shook his head. “I’ve been waiting for you to get back. Did you have a nice time with your daddy?”

“What?” Jack croaked out, the pressure on his body increasing. The bastard had been following him in New Orleans. “What do you want?”

“That’s the question, isn’t it?” Michael smiled. “I’ve asked many here that same question, and have yet to get an intelligent response.” He crossed the room and stroked the side of Jack’s face with one hand. Jack cringed, trying to pull away as much as he could. “What I want right now is you. I want to remake this world, but first I have to destroy it. Then from the ashes, we’ll make this world anew, the way I want it.”

“Why me? Why not have a child of your own? I hate you.”

“But, Jack, we’re family.” Michael smiled, then continued. “You may hate me now, but with enough time, that will fade. Your loyalty to the Winchesters, to Castiel, that will also fade. You’ll become more like me.” Jack started thrashing, desperate to get away.

“I won’t help you! I’ll never be like you!”

“We’ll see about that.” Michael said, pressing two fingers to Jack’s forehead, knocking him out. Humming, the archangel scooped up the boy, then spread his wings. 

…

“Jack?” Castiel knocked on the boy’s door, wanting to check on him. He had been locked away in his room since yesterday. He paused, listening for any sound. When he didn’t hear any signs of movement, he opened the door, revealing an empty room. “DEAN!!!” Turning on his heel, he raced through the bunker to the war room. 

“Jack’s missing!” Castiel screeched, finding Sam and Dean chatting with Mary. 

“Missing? Are you sure he’s not in the bathroom again?” Sam inquired nonchalantly. “Remember last time?” 

“He’s not there this time! I swear!”

“Lucifer.” Dean muttered. “He must have waited until we got back to the bunker to throw us off.”

“So much for just wanting to check on his son.” Sam snorted. “Cas, can you track them?” Cas shook his head. The group froze as they heard a loud banging from the bunker door. Sam slowly headed up the stairs, pausing by the door. The rest of the group held their breath, waiting in silence as Sam unlocked the door. “What the Hell are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see my son. Well, that, and introduce his Uncle Mikey.” Lucifer popped through the door, followed by the Michael from this world. “Now, where is he?” He asked, lacing his fingers together. 

“You took him!” Dean screamed, slamming his fist down.

“Um, no… I didn’t.” Lucifer looked confused, then his face twisted in rage. “Did you morons lose my son? Again?”

…

“So, let me get this straight. You rejected me, but said yes to that dick?” Michael hissed, throwing a fit. “And for what? For him to try to kill my brother and then take you for a joyride?” He put his hands on his hips, staring Dean down.

“No, he tricked me. And isn’t that what you wanted to do, anyway?” Dean glared back, leaning over the table. Mary and Sam tried to intervene, but Castiel and Lucifer walked back in at the perfect time.

“Look what I found!” Lucifer commented drily, holding up a long feather. Michael stared at it, then looked at his own wings. “It seems the bunker’s warding isn’t up to date. Other-world Michael came right in.” Lucifer snarled, eyes flashing red. “You idiots let him get taken. Now, you’re going to help me get him back.”

“Where would he even take him? And why? Jack doesn’t have his full power back.” Mary commented, face twisted with worry. 

“Give me a minute.” Michael murmured, eye closed in concentration. “I should be able to trace him since his grace is so much like my own.” He freezes, then opens his eyes. “He’s in Lawrence, Kansas.”

…

“Let me go!” Jack struggled against his bonds futilely. He falls off the couch he was laid on, landing face first. “I will kill you!”

“Pretty words.” The other Michael twisted a wineglass in his hand, gingerly taking a sip. “Unfortunately, you won’t get the chance. Your family is on their way to get you back as we speak.”

Jack stopped struggling, shifting his eyes towards the door. If he could just get out, maybe he’d have a chance. “Then they’ll kill you.”

“No.” He placed the glass on the table, bored. “They won’t kill me. Not when I take Dean’s body back.” Jack looks up at him, horrified. “Everything is going according to plan.” Michael smiled, looking out over the stormy sky from inside the penthouse suite. “Perfect. Just perfect.”


	4. Saved by Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has been taken captive by the other Michael, and everyone rallies to save him. Things don't go as planned, and Jack just might have to make a choice.

Soon, the Winchesters and their angels were in Lawrence, outside the building the other Michael had taken residence in. “This is a trap.” Our Michael tells Lucifer quietly. “This is too open. Too easy. He has to have a plan, or some trick.”

“I know, Brother. But he has my son.” Lucifer smirks at Michael. “Besides, weren’t we going to take him out together anyway?” Michael smiles back, a familiar glint appearing in the eyes of both as they hefted their weapons. On the side, the Winchesters mobilize with Castiel. Lucifer looks over at them. “When we get inside, get Jack and get him out of here. Let Michael and I take on Captain Dickhead.” Castiel nods back, and together, they storm the building, taking out a multitude of monsters on the way.

Inside the penthouse, Michael starts to drum his fingers. “Tick Tock. Jack, your family is running behind.” He says with a smirk. Jack struggles, now tied up and gagged in the corner. He was being a bit too obstinate for Michael’s taste. Jack glares, murmuring a string of curses through the gag. Michael sighs, going to pour himself another drink.

…

“He’s in there.” Michael nods towards the penthouse door. He and Lucifer line up on either side of the double doors, the Winchesters splitting up on either side. “On three! One. Two-”

“Three.” Lucifer says, judo-kicking the doors off the hinges. They all run inside to see the other Michael facing the door, drinking a glass of wine.

“About time. I was wondering if I made it too DIFFICULT for you all.” He sneers over the top of his glass. The other Michael smirks, slowly rising from his seat. “Now where, oh where, are the Winchesters?” He asks as the others move behind Lucifer. With a flick of his fingers, Castiel and Sam are thrown back into the wall, while Dean is dragged forward to his feet. “There you are.” He smiles down at Dean, who angrily spits at him. 

Lucifer turns to see his precious son tied up and gagged, and is instantly filled with rage. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. Daddy’s going to take care of him.” Lucifer pulls the gag out of his mouth and slits the rope with his grace, ushering his son towards a recovering Castiel and Sam outside. “Go with them. You’ll be safe.”

“Dad, no!” Jack cries, latching onto Lucifer’s shirt. “It’s a trap!” Lucifer turns to see Michael touching Dean’s forehead, gasping as he reenters Dean’s body. The old vessel of the other Michael collapses, empty. Dean rises and turns slowly, his eyes flashing blue.

“Now, this is a lot better.” The other Michael says, rolling Dean’s shoulders. “Thank you for returning this meat suit. Now, are we going to do the same song and dance as last time?” He asks with a sneer. Lucifer moves to stand in front of Jack protectively.

“Go, Son. I’ll rejoin you momentarily.” Lucifer promises, but Jack shakes his head.

“No! Please don’t hurt him, Dad! If you kill Michael like this, you’ll kill Dean too!” Jack whines pitifully, hands latching onto the back on Lucifer’s shirt. 

“We might not have a choice, kiddo.” Lucifer tell him sadly, glancing over at his Michael as he moves to stand beside him, nodding. Together, the two archangels stare down the other Michael, who laughs.

“You couldn’t hurt this pretty face! No matter how hard you try!” Other Michael says with a laugh. Sam and Castiel recover, grabbing Jack and pulling him away from Lucifer.

“Dad!” Jack cries, but Lucifer just gives him a sad smile. 

“I’ll see you soon, Squirt. Go with them.” Lucifer says, squaring up for a fight. 

…

“Let me go! I need to go back!” Jack fusses, trying to pull away from a frustrated Castiel. “I need to help Dean and kill Michael!” He tries to fight, but can’t do much without his full strength. Sam and Castiel get him into the backseat of the Impala, Castiel sliding in with him to keep him inside. Sam hurriedly gets into the front and starts the car, trying to ignore his apprehension over leaving Dean’s fate in the hands of two former enemies. 

“Jack!” Castiel snaps in frustration. “There isn’t anything you can do! You don’t have all of your power back yet. The best we can do is regroup and find our own way to rescue Dean. Like we always do.” Jack huffs, but doesn’t talk anymore. Small tears run down his face as he tries to think of a way to get away from Sam and Castiel. 

Sam glances back in the rearview mirror from time to time, checking on Jack. “I’m sorry, Jack. But we can’t let you go toe-to-toe with Michael yet. Not until you’re stronger.” He says, trying to think of a way to distract the kid. “Hey, I bet you’re hungry. We can stop and get some burgers in the next town.” He offers, but Jack turns his nose up, sniffling.

…

“Great. How are we going to explain this?” Michael asks, groaning as he recovers. The other Michael had handed them both their asses on a platter. It seemed he had supercharged his grace somehow. He goes over and helps Lucifer up. “We should have been able to take him. What’s wrong with us? I know I’m a little rusty, and you’re still running on half a tank. He still shouldn’t have beat us this badly.”

“I don’t know. I do know he’s not going to stop, and he isn’t dead yet. We still have a job to do.” Lucifer grumbles, glancing around. The Other Michael had left suddenly, hesitating just before he delivered killing blows. “What bothers me is that he let us go. Why didn’t he kill us when he had the chance?” Lucifer kicks some rubble left over from the fight nearby, growling.

Michael pauses, thinking. “Because he’s saving his strength for something else. Why waste time with us when there’s a bigger fish to fry? Someone he holds a grudge against?” Lucifer pauses, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Michael rolls his eyes. “Father, you dumbass. He wants to challenge Father and find out why he abandoned me…I mean, him. It’s probably why he is after Jack. He doesn’t have enough juice yet, and regular archangel grace isn’t going to cut it.” 

Lucifer’s eyes widen. He couldn’t let his son have his grace stolen again. He had nearly died last time! “We need to move Jack somewhere safer. The bunker isn’t safe enough, and that bastard knows how to get to him there.” Lucifer growls, mind whirling.

Michael gives him a soft smile. “Don’t worry. I’m already two steps ahead. We just need to add the finishing touches.” He extends a hand to Lucifer, who stares at in blankly. “Trust me.” Michael whispers, and Lucifer slowly nods, taking his hand. The two disappear from the mostly destroyed building. 

…

“Eat something. Please.” Castiel begs. The untouched cheeseburger sits in front of Jack. The Nephilim glares at Castiel and Sam obstinately, refusing to speak. “Jack, if you don’t eat, you won’t regain your strength. And you won’t be able to fight. Is that what you want?” Castiel reprimands, half-tempted to shove the food into his mouth.

“Cas, give it a rest.” Sam sighs from behind his laptop screen. “He’ll eat when he gets hungry enough, and we need to be planning our next move. Michael and Lucifer haven’t returned yet, which means something went wrong. We need to be preparing to take on the other Michael.” Sam and Castiel continue to talk as Jack glances around the burger joint.   
Jack was worried about his daddy and Uncle Mikey. They should have been here by now. He was also worried about Dean. How long could he survive the Other Michael, trapped with him in his own head? Absently, he starts to eat slowly. Castiel was right about one thing. He needed to be strong again if he was going to help. Castiel and Sam briefly notice him starting to eat, but don’t say anything in fear he would stop. 

“Hey kiddo! You need more to eat than that! Especially if you’re going to get your strength back.” Lucifer says, grinning as he and Michael appear next to their table. Jack’s eyes go wide, and he jumps up, throwing his arms around Lucifer. The archangel freezes, not having expected any hugs so soon. At least not in front of everyone. “Hello to you too, Squirt.” He says softly, stroking the back of the Nephilim’s head. 

“Dad! What happened!” Jack asks, looking up into Lucifer’s eyes after a few moments. “And what took you so long? And is Dean okay?” He asks, his eyes full of faith that his father had fixed everything. Dean had to be okay. Lucifer shifts nervously.

“Dean is fine.” Michael answers, snorting. He was a little miffed he hadn’t gotten a hug from the kid yet. “The other me beat us up and left. He’s saving strength. I think he’s saving up strength to go after Father.” He says, eyes flicking over to meet Castiel’s eyes. The two angels greet each other silently. 

“What? But he can’t kill God! Can he?” Sam pipes up, his brow furrowed. “And why would he want to kill him anyway? Why not ask God to come back and fix his universe?”

“Because it’s not what he wants. He doesn’t want God to fix the world. He wants to break it, and break the rest of God’s creations. Anything he values over us.” Michael says softly, wringing his fingers. “To get even for being abandoned. The Other Michael isn’t aiming to win. Just to do as much damage as possible, in this universe and his.” 

Sam curses loudly, then continues. “Well, what are we supposed to do? We can’t just sit around while Michael destroys everything!”

Jack cuddles up to Lucifer quietly, just wishing everything would be okay. Lucifer strokes his back softly before interjecting. “We will do what we can. What you can do is go back to that cute little bunker of yours and find a way to summon God, or match his power.” He says, one arm tightening around Jack. “And I’ll take my son somewhere safe. The Other Michael wants to use him, and I won’t let him be taken again.” Lucifer watches carefully as Jack looks up to meet his eyes, looking for any sign of resistance. 

“Absolutely not! Jack comes with us!” Castiel protests, standing up. Jack seems to shrink in Lucifer’s arms, not wanting to upset anyone. “His mother entrusted me with his care! And you know nothing about raising children! I-”

“And you do?” Michael interjects, eyes growing sharp. “I seem to remember Lucifer helping me raise most of the angels, including Gabriel and yourself.” His fingers drum against the table as he stares Castiel down. “I get that you want to do right by Jack’s mother, but Lucifer is still his father. You have no right to keep him from his son.” His eyes flash a severe blue. “It’s Jack’s choice, and I’ll back it either way. But you don’t speak for Jack. If he wishes to accompany Lucifer and I, then you WILL let him. Besides, he’s safer with us than at a bunker with ineffective warding.”

Castiel swallows, but is unwilling to back down completely. “Where are you taking him? If you have somewhere safer, I will allow it. But I need to know where he is.” He insists stubbornly. Michael rolls his eyes, exasperated. He didn’t take the time to build a secret fortress just to tell everyone where it was.

“Son, what do you want?” Lucifer asks, raising Jack’s chin gently to meet his eyes. “I won’t force you to come with us if you want to stay with them. I’ll understand.” He whispers, trying to hide his aching heart. 

“I want to come with you.” Jack says, moving closer to bury his head in Lucifer’s chest. “Please? I don’t want them to get hurt because of me. When Michael comes back.” He says. Lucifer strokes his head tenderly, hiding his hurt. He had wanted Jack to choose him because he wanted to, not because he was afraid of putting others in danger. Then again, he was glad his son would be safe.

“Jack, no!” Sam says, standing up to move towards them. He was too late, though. Lucifer and Jack disappeared as Lucifer flew him to safety. Michael smirks at Sam and Castiel and shrugs. 

“We’ll in touch.” The archangel says, taking off before he could hear any more protests.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Have a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hannukah, and a Happy Holidays! Luci and Mikey send their love, even if they don’t personally respond to your letters!


End file.
